Addicted: Run Away
by QueenAkasha20
Summary: Given to Draco at a young age in order to pay her parent's debt, Hermione believes she is free from his grasp when she runs away and leaves him to die. Years later, Hermione has her own life when a ghost from her past threatens to take her away from the life she has built. {Draco&Hermione} {Ginny&Harry} {Astoria&Blaise}
1. Its like you're a drug

I do not own any of the songs or characters in this story, just the plot. Review and enjoy.

The music notes crooned from the piano as Hermione walked onto the stage. The club was in a hazy lighting except the soft glow of the spotlight on her. Her eyes were closed as the curtain opened and revealed her fiery, red gown. As the band joined in and the music changed, Hermione opened her eyes and began to sing.

"You had plenty money 1922

You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…

Get out of here, get me some money too…"

As Hermione strutted up the stage, she passed through the patrons and began to sing again.

"You sitting down wondering what it's all about

If you ain't got no money, they will put you out

Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…

Get out of here, get me some money too…

Now if you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…

Get out of here, get me some money too…

Get out of here, get me some money too…"

As Hermione came to the climax of the song, she made her way back to the center of the stage and slowly laid down on top of the piano.

"Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…"

Hermione blew a kiss into the crowd just as the curtains closed and the club erupted in applause. Hermione hopped off the piano and made her way to the back dressing room.

"Good job, Hermione." The band congratulated her in unison.

"Good playing guys."

"Are you joining us for drinks later?"

Hermione laughed at their antics.

"You know I don't drink, it kills the vocal cords. Then how will I work here if I can't sing?"

"You won't, I hope."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sound of Astoria's voice.

"Greengrass."

"Its Greengrass-Zabini, darling." Astoria quipped with a fake smile.

Hermione was about to retort when Blaise stepped in.

"Now, Astoria, don't you have something better to do than pick on my lounge singer, like spend all my money?"

Hermione lightly giggled and Astoria glared at her with contempt. She then looked to Blaise and smiled.

"You know me so well, honey."

Astoria sauntered away and Hermione could not help but roll my eyes.

"Tell me why you married her again."

"To get my bloody inheritance and if the sex wasn't so great, I swear I'd leave her for you."

"Blaise…"

Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender with an seemingly innocent look on his face.

"I'm just having a bit of fun, I swear !"

Hermione walked into her dressing room to find a huge bouquet of roses tied in a black ribbon. Hermione sat at down at her vanity and wondered who had sent her flowers. It was probably Viktor again. That boy would never learn. It wasn't until her door slammed shut did Hermione look up.

"Hello, Hermione."


	2. Its like you're a demon

Hermione looked in horror to see Narcissa standing behind me.

"You love the roses, pet?

"How did you find me?"

"I told you I would always find you no matter where you hide."

As Narcissa came closer, Hermione stepped away.

"Don't be frightened, my Mione."

"Don't call me that !"

"Do not tell me that you have lost all your manners, Hermione."

"You come to kill me for killing Draco."

"On the contrary, I've come to bring you back to the manor. Draco is quite alive, well as alive as you can be with no heartbeat. Draco will be delighted to know that I've found you ! Our dearest Hermione back where she belongs. Everyone has missed you."

"I am not going back."  
"Oh, but you must. This is not a choice for you to make."

"No."

"Hermione, Draco already knows where you are. He only sent me to help you realize that this is not where you belong. Your home is at the manor."

"How?"

"Well, after you left my son in that godforsaken cellar to burn with a holy blade protruding from his chest I regret to tell you that you missed his heart by inches. Well you never were a good aim anyway."

A knock interrupted them.

"Send him away or I will snap his neck. He will be a tasty little snack." Narcissa whispered.

As though in a trance, Hermione's body unwillingly moved towards the door. Hermione smiled to Blaise as she opened the door.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard yelling."

"Yes, of course. I just bumped my head."

Hermione rubbed her false injury to make her story believable.

"Do be careful, can't have you scarring up that pretty face."

"Will do."

And with that, Blaise left.

"Well, Hermione it is time to go. You know what will happen if Draco has to come get you. He has temperament of his father, unfortunately."

Narcissa smiled, but Hermione did not move.

"Please, make this easier on yourself, my sweet. No one will be harmed if you come willingly. I know Draco is positively dying to see you. I will hate for you to get hurt by Draco's drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?"

"Well, after you ran away, Draco was convinced you ran back to your parents. So he paid them a little visit?"

"What did he do to them?!"

"Nothing, they are locked safely away in the manor awaiting your return."

"Don't -"

"Oh no harm will come to them by my hand. I would be worried about Draco's though. He gets a little antsy when doesn't get what he wants."

"Swear, that they will not be harmed and I will go."

"On the Malfoy bloodline, no harm shall come to your parents."

"I need to get my things."

"No need, your hovel has been cleaned out as we speak. Everything you need is already at the manor. I love this dress, we must keep it. We are throwing a ball tonight in honor of your return."

As Hermione followed Narcissa outside the club, she noticed a black town car parked in front. Narcissa grabbled Hermione's hand and pulled her inside, where Lucius waited.

"Darling, what took you so long?"

Narcissa kissed Lucius' cheek and explained.

"Still as stubborn as she was when she was child."

"Yes, Draco loves her fiery spirit."

"How do you do, Hermione?"

"I've had better days."

Lucius and Narcissa laughed together.

"How did you find me?"

Narcissa began to speak.

"A confident source told us of a very talented lounge singer bearing a striking resemblance to our missing Hermione. We had to make sure it was you before we told Draco. It wasn't until he came back to the manor and Draco almost killed him because he claimed he smelled of you. That's when we knew we found you."

As silence filled the car, Hermione drifted to sleep. It was a while before Narcissa's cold hand touched her arm.

"We are home, my dear."

Hermione stared at the manor in contempt. She had ran away almost seven years ago. This place had been her prison since she was a child. Ever since Draco took her away from her parents. She still remembered that day.

{Past}

A knock sounded at the door. Hermione immediately ran to answer. A man with long blonde hair smiled down at her.

"Is your father home, my dear?"

"Hermione get away from him!"

Hermione's mother snatched her away from the door and put her in the room.

"Do not come out until I come get you."

"Why mommy?"  
"We're playing hide and seek."

"I love hide and seek! Go hide mommy."

Hermione counted to ten and then she left her hiding spot to find her mommy when she heard yelling.

"Just give me a little more time, I will have your money."

"I doubt it."

"How much does he owe you?" Jean asked.

"More than you could make in three lifetimes."

"You told me you stopped gambling!"

Hermione's father looked away in shame.

"Maybe we could come to sort of agreement?"

Jean to her husband and then to the strange man in her home.

"What sort of agreement?"

The man smirked and opened the door to reveal a younger boy with short blonde hair and shining grey eyes.

"This is my son, Draco and he has taken a very peculiar interest in your daughter."

Jean glared at the man.

"Just what exactly are you proposing?"

"Well, I want your daughter to live at our manor and I will forgive your husband's debt."

"Absolutely not! I do not care how much my husband owes you, you will not be taking my Hermione anywhere with you!"  
Hermione's father remained silent as did the mysterious boy. In the next moment, Hermione's father stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Doing what's best for my daughter."

"How is this best?! You are giving our daughter to complete strangers. Who knows what they would do to her?"  
"I assure you Mrs. Granger that no harm will come to your daughter. We will give her the best of everything."

"You will not take my baby!"

The strange man moved toward Jean and looked into her eyes.

"You will give me your daughter. You will forget she ever existed and our presence here.

He then towards Hermione's father.

"You will never look for her ever if you value your life as well as your wife's."

Hermione father nodded and turned to get Hermione.

Hermione never saw her parents again from that point on.

The manor looked the same as when she left. As I stepped into the doors, with Narcissa and Lucius following close behind, a girl with familiar red curls and blue eyes caught my hair.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione?"

My eyes filled with tears as I hugged my best friend.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

Ginny held me out at arm's length to inspect me as if I would disappear at any moment. It wasn't until Narcissa interrupted us that I remembered that they were there watching us.

"Oh, Ginny. Prepare Hermione for tonight's festivities."  
"Of course, my Lady."

I grabbed Ginny's hand and bolted towards my old room. I was surprised nothing had changed since I left.

"Nobody was allowed in here once you left." Ginny explained.

I pulled Ginny into my arms.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Ginny. I missed you everyday."

"And I, you."

"How is he?"

"He's changed. Different, colder. When Narcissa found him, he was feral, starved. He would attack anyone who dared get close to him. One day, Ron got too close and-"

Ginny choked back a sob.

"Ron's dead?"

Hermione's eyes watered. Ginny shook her head and blinked back tears.

"No, I had to turn him or he wouldn't have survived."

"I'm sorry Ginny."

Ron was Ginny's human older brother. When her family was attacked and turned, Ron was away at school. When he returned, he told them he didn't want to become like them. Their parents understood and gave him the choice to become like them whenever he was ready.

"How is Ronald?"

"At first, he was mortified. He would starve himself to the brink of death until my mother had to force feed him. He's better now, he's even courting a girl. Lavender Brown, an idiot she is, but if she makes my brother happy, then I guess she's not all bad."

I giggled as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Now that's enough of the past. What it's like outside the manor?"

"Oh Ginny, I was a lounge singer at nice club. The owner was a bit eccentric and his wife was awful. I lived in a apartment not far from there and I even had a cat, Crookshanks."

"You even changed your hair."

"I had to, I didn't want anyone to find me. It's only a wig though, you think I would change my hair to this hideous color?"

I pulled off my wig and Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you haven't changed at all."


End file.
